yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Fake Suicide
Fake suicide is an alternative and somewhat easier, but still bloody way to eliminate your current rival. All Yandere-chan has to do is find a way to lead them to the rooftop, sneak up on the victim, and shove them off the rooftop to make it look like the student or rival committed suicide. When you fake a suicide in the game, you can either leave the victim's shoes by themselves on the rooftop, or, with enough points in the Language stat to be at rank 2, place a fake suicide note. Not placing a note causes mystery to arise around the student's death. Police will be suspicious of this act, but will still decide the student took their own life. If you leave a suicide note with the shoes, the police and school will believe the suicide without a second thought. Eavesdropping and Locker Notes In addition to the May 15th, 2015 update two female students will break their path and have a conversation that is troubling them. It is only Saki Miyu and Kokona Haruka that do this action. This can then be used to drop a note in the victim's locker to meet them on the rooftop. You must stalk, have high enough language skill, and learn new information about the student to write a believable suicide note. Note: YandereDev is still unsure to implement if you hear Kokona's phone conversation on Monday, you can ask to meet her on the rooftop as well. Depending on what you chose to put in the letter, you will either receive a positive or negative response from the student. The student will either pursue to the rooftop or ignore the anonymous letter. In the letter, you will have a variety of options for the subject of the meeting, the time, and the place. Rooftop Meeting When Yandere-chan's rival student has arrived on the roof, she can sneak up on them and push them off the roof, making sure to remove their shoes in the process. This is because, in some Asian cultures, it is a tradition to remove your shoes before committing suicide. Taking off your shoes represents crossing a threshold or stepping out of the current life and stepping in to the next. It's also a way to communicate the fact that your death wasn't an accident or a murder. If Yandere-chan doesn't disturb the body, the school will enforce a chain-link fence to prevent further suicides from happening. "Cleaning up after yourself" will result in a sequence where a teacher finds the suicide note but could not find any actual evidence of a suicide. In this situation, the chain-link fence does not get put up and the game goes on. 's "suicide" note with her shoes.]] Dumpster If you don't want to drag the body to the incinerator and risk anyone catching you, there is an easier option. You can push or pull dumpsters down below so when you push Kokona, she will fall into the dumpster instead. You must push the dumpster in the correct place before pushing her, or else she won't fall in it. To know if she is going to fall into the dumpster successfully, an image of a pink exclamation-mark in a triangle appears. When pushed, Kokona will fall into the dumpster. Her shoes will be left on the roof, but it will not raise suspicious because there is no visible corpse. If you do not want her body to be found, you need to take a garbage bag close to the dumpster and empty it to cover the corpse. in the dumpster.]] Trivia *Fake suicide was added in the May 15th update. *When the corpse falls to the ground but not into the dumpster, you must clean up the blood that has spilled onto the ground. *5:30 PM is the latest you can ask Kokona to meet on the rooftop. 8:00 AM is the earliest. Gallery PushElimination.png|The sprite art for fake suicide in the Challenges menu Dumpsterpushing-0.png|Yandere-chan pushing the dumpster into place. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Eliminating students